¡De resgreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!
by Kisara00
Summary: La líder Kido ha tomado la decisión de que todos vuelvan a asistir a la escuela luego de las vacaciones de verano. Pero el volver a acostumbrarse a la presión de las clases no es un trabajo fácil que cualquiera pueda hacer, y más si se trata de este grupo tan raro de amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡De regreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!**

La líder Kido ha tomado la decisión de que todos vuelvan a asistir a la escuela luego de las vacaciones de verano. Pero el volver a acostumbrarse a la presión de las clases no es un trabajo fácil que cualquiera pueda hacer, y más si se trata de este grupo tan raro de amigos.

_**El último día de vacaciones de verano.**_

—¡Me niego!—El grito de uno de los integrantes de la organización hizo eco en toda la habitación, llamando la atención a todos, e interrumpiendo a la líder de la misma mientras explicaba que todos necesitaban volver a sus actividades normales.

—P-pero Takane…—Haruka, quien ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero había cambiado ligeramente su color de cabello y tono de voz trataba de tranquilizar a la chica de coletas con algo de nervios, pero simulando calma.

—¡Pero nada! No pienso volver a un lugar como la escuela…Nunca más—Las palabras de la azabache sonaban firmes, pero al pronunciar lo último, su tono de voz se quebró.

—Takane…Sé que lo que pasó durante el verano fue duro para ti…También para mí, y para todos. Pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo sin hacer nada. Las vacaciones ya han acabado. Tenemos una obligación, y es asistir a las clases…—El joven con la marca bajo el ojo acarició suavemente la cabeza de su compañera para intentar calmarla. Cosa que parecía funcionar.

—Hasta puede ser divertido…—Seto interrumpió la conversación con una voz calmada y una sonrisa radiante que hizo que Marry se pusiera aún más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. Para ella ir a la escuela sonaba a un sueño. Y para Kano era todo lo contrario, porque al igual que Takane, él había tenido una serie de malas experiencias dentro del lugar.

—Hey, Kido…—Kano miró a la líder del grupo con una expresión seria, cosa que era raro ver en él, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada firme de la misma. —¿Dónde se supone que estudiaremos?—Dijo curioso sin quitar la expresión seria de su cara.

—Bueno, eso es lo que quería explicar…—Kido sacó un sobre blanco y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa. Todos pusieron mucha atención a aquel papel y Kido tomó aire profundamente. —Resulta que yo vengo de una familia muy adinerada. Aunque jamás tuve la certeza de que me consideraran una hija. Tenían unas grandes expectativas sobre mi desempeño. Y por ello me dieron una beca para mí y otros niños que vivían conmigo. Aunque no eran parte de mi familia, mi padre era alguien ambicioso, que dejaba a los hijos de sus amigos que eran igualmente ricos quedarse en nuestra casa cómo si se tratara de un alquiler. —Ella se acomodó su capucha y siguió hablando con las miradas de todos sobre ella, lo que la ponía algo incomoda.— Por ello ya que ahora somos un grupo completo, todos ustedes van a tomar los lugares de los niños. Cómo mi hermana me dio esto antes de morir, y me dijo que cuando llegara el momento, yo siguiera con mi camino como una persona exitosa, ahora todos podremos estudiar sin problemas. Hay 10 papeles ahí dentro, que son para la inscripción. Justo lo que necesitamos. La escuela a la que iremos es grande y privada, por eso necesito que todos se esfuercen para que esto salga bien. Lo malo es que queda en Tokyo, y habrá que hacer un viaje hasta ella.—Shintaro se puso de pie y él se unió a la charla.

—Entonces necesitamos dinero para viajar y pagarlo todo. ¿Tienes idea de qué hacer?—Esto último dejó en silencio a Kido, y Seto volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, tenemos el dinero por lo que hemos trabajado y…—Shintaro le mostró la palma de la mano a Seto para que hiciera silencio por un momento, a lo que este obedeció.

—Dudo que sea suficiente. Además, si gastamos todo en el viaje, no valdrá la pena ir tan lejos, a una ciudad tan grande, sólo para quedarnos sin dinero al llegar. —Las palabras del ex-hikkikomori eran muy ciertas. Y el silencio inundó la habitación de la sala de estar.

—¡Onii-chan!—Quien rompió el silencio era nada más y nada menos que Momo. Era muy buena pensando si se lo proponía. —Aún podemos usar el dinero que solían pagarme por trabajar cómo Idol. ¡Y lo seguirán pagando por un año aunque haya renunciado!—Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez felices, porque al menos eso ya estaba resuelto.

—¡Bien pensado, Momo-chan!—Kano levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a lo que Momo sólo le sonrió y hasta Shintaro le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana.

—Al menos eso ya está pero…—Ahora Hibiya se unió a la conversación con la mirada baja. —Yo jamás he ido a una ciudad grande, y la verdad es que lo detesto un poco…—El chico de cabello castaño rascó su cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

—Está bien, lo mismo pasa conmigo que odio las multitudes.—Shintaro se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo índice y Ayano río bajo, pero Shintaro pudo escucharla y se ruborizó un poco.

—Bueno, de todas maneras hoy es el último día que tendremos de vacaciones, si es que así se les puede llamar…—Takane se levantó de su asiento, seguida por Haruka. —Y hay que prepararlo todo para viajar…—Haruka tomó con fuerza la mano de Takane y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. —Así que yo dejaré a Haruka en su casa, y luego me iré a la mía para contarle a mi abuela sobre esto…Shintaro, dime luego dónde nos reuniremos para irnos.—El nombrado asintió con la cabeza, y la pareja se despidió y se fue de la base.

—Entonces…Hoy cada quien hará sus maletas, saldremos mañana domingo de viaje…—Kido guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de su sudadera, y no bien Kido dio la orden, Marry salió corriendo hasta su habitación a prepararse, siendo seguida por Seto, que temía que se cayera por las escaleras al subirlas.

—Bueno~ Yo también supongo que me voy. Acompañaré a Hibiya y Momo-chan hasta su casa, y de paso caminaré un poco. —Kano le dedicó una de sus sonrisas gatunas a la líder y se fue junto con Hibiya que se veía cómo siempre molesto por los cariños de Momo.

—Todo esto me dejó algo cansada…Así que me retiro, Shintaro-kun, Kido-chan, cuídense y hasta mañana…—Ayano se fue felizmente, no sin antes darle un pequeño abrazo a la líder y un beso en la frente a Shintaro.

Y eso dejó completamente solos a Kido y Shintaro.

—Kido…—Shintaro llamó el nombre de la chica que se encontraba con èl.

—¿Sí?—Kido estaba a punto de voltearse para irse.

—Y-yo…Verás, es que…—Shintaro bajó la mirada apenado pero luego negó con la cabeza. —N-no…Nada…—Kido se quedó confundida, pero suspiró y le dio un pequeño puño suave a Shintaro en el pecho para luego irse.

"_**Maldita sea…¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil dirigirle la palabra cuando estoy solo con ella?"**_

—Hey, Nee-chan…—Kano y Ayano se habían encontrado en medio del camino, por lo que Kano decidió que también acompañaría a Ayano, y esta no se negó.

—¿Qué sucede, Shuuya?—Ayano hablaba con un tono algo adormilado, pues claro, era tarde en la noche y no había dormido aún.

—Tú crees que esté bien…Ya sabes…¿Estar juntos?—Kano se oía algo decaído, y a la vez preocupaba a su hermana que le tomó la mano.

—Está bien, definitivamente…—Ella sonrió y eso tranquilizó notablemente al rubio.

—Entiendo…Sólo espero que no se lo tome a mal…—Kano puso algo más de fuerza en el agarre y ambos continuaron la caminata juntos.

"_**No hay duda de ello…No dejaré que todo este asunto me haga perder a alguien otra vez."**_

_¡Bueno! Cómo había muy pocos AU escolares de Kagerou Project decidí que haría uno para colaborar…Me gustan mucho los AU, así puedo darle mi toque personal a la historia sin sentir culpa. (?) Bueno. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que dependerá de los favs, follows y reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡De regreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Ya había llegado el dia. Ese domingo en donde todo cambiaria, el estilo de vida de los 10 miembros del Mekakushi-Dan se vería afectado ya que ahora asistirían a una distinguida escuela.

Pero dicho lugar estaba a una considerable distancia, por ello tendrían que hacer un viaje para llegar e iniciar de nuevo sus vidas, desde ese trágico 15 de Agosto, donde parecía que toda esperanza sería consumida por la oscuridad de la maligna serpiente de "Aclarar la mirada".

_Flashback:_

—Takane…Perdona que te llame a estas horas, pero ya confirmamos donde nos encontraremos. En el parque cerca de la base, y luego iremos todos juntos al aeropuerto para tomar el avión a Tokyo. A las 9 AM todos debemos estar allí, traten de ser puntuales.—

—De acuerdo. Yo le digo a Haruka mañana para que se prepare y nos verán allí.—

_Fin del flashback._

—¡Ya llegamos, ya llegamos!—Kano agitaba su mano con la intención de llamar la atención a la distancia, seguido por Seto que traía a Marry dormida en su espalda y Kido que ya tenía sus audífonos puestos.

—Tardaron un buen rato…—Takane se oía fastidiada y Shintaro suspiró pesadamente.

—Cómo sea, debemos apurarnos o los aviones se nos pasarán.—Todos asintieron a las palabras del azabache y comenzaron la caminata al aeropuerto que para su suerte quedaba bastante cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban reunidos.

Al llegar todo estaba lleno de personas que iban de aquí para allá, cosa que estaba dificultando un poco el paso de todos. Así que Kido utilizó su habilidad para poder pasar desapercibidos entre la gente y rápidamente llegaron a pedir sus pasajes de avión.

—Yo iré por los pasajes. Hagan el favor de permanecer en el radio de alcance de mi poder, o si no morirán aplastados por la gente.—Todos se quedaron completamente quietos, excepto Kano que estaba soltando una pequeña risita que enseguida Ayano calló haciéndole una seña a la que ella sabía muy bien que no podía resistirse. Exacto, la señal que Kano conocía como algo típico de su hermana hizo de inmediato que guardara silencio.

El tiempo pasó y Kido volvió con los boletos, los cuales repartió. Y justo cuando le dio el boleto restante al último miembro, Haruka, llamaron por el altavoz a los pasajeros para el vuelo que ellos querían tomar. Lo cual exaltó un poco a todos, así que tomaron rápidamente sus pertenencias y abordaron.

Como siempre, las parejas siempre serán parejas:

Shintaro iba sentado con Ayano a su lado, y claro, ella del lado de la ventana.

Kano con Kido, la cual no le prestaba la más mínima atención al rubio por su amada música.

Seto estaba sentado con Marry, que dormía plácidamente en las piernas de él.

Hibiya y Momo tomaron sus lugares juntos, aunque Hibiya no era capaz siquiera de verla a la cara.

Y por último Haruka y Takane, que iban sentados juntos, de la mano y ella estaba quedándose dormida dejando caer su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de Haruka, a lo que él sólo podía hacer silencio, aunque en realidad quería reír.

Y así las 8 horas de viaje pasaron.

—Kido-chan~ ¡Despierta!—Kano llamó la atención de la líder de una manera no muy agradable, que hizo que al despertar exaltada le diera un certero golpe en medio de los ojos al rubio ojos de zorro.

—¡DUELE!—El agudo grito de Kano despertó al resto del grupo, que para su sorpresa eran los únicos en el avión.

—Kano…Cierra la boca…—La expresión enfadada de Kido fue más que suficiente para erizar la piel del rubio, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio.

—¿Ya llegamos?—Marry estaba emocionada, tanto que hacía la misma pregunta cada diez minutos a Seto, el cual le daba siempre la misma respuesta: "aún falta un poco". Pero no en este caso, porque por la ventana ya se distinguían los edificios de la cuidad de Tokyo.

—Ya llegamos…—Shintaro susurró en voz baja y jugaba con las mangas de su abrigo un poco nervioso.

—Haruka…Hey, Haruka…—Takane estaba tratando de despertar al mayor de su profundo sueño, ya que al caer dormido, habían quedado en una posición incómoda para Takane, que no podía moverse.

Unos minutos transcurrieron y el avión finalmente tocó tierra.

—Ya hemos llegado, chicos…—Kido se levantó del asiento y tomó su mochila dispuesta a salir del avión, siendo seguida por los demás miembros del grupo.

Al bajar vieron aún más gente que en la estación anterior. Shintaro estaba nervioso, Kido estaba más asustada que nunca, Marry se escondió rápidamente tras el chico de sudadera verde, y Haruka le prestaba más atención a los puestos de comida que había a la distancia que a las expresiones aterradas de sus amigos.

—Bien, hay que movernos o terminaremos aplastados aquí…—Kido dio la señal y activó su poder para que pudieran moverse sin que nadie lo notara.

Se ahorraron mucho tiempo y luego de unos minutos lograron salir ilesos de la "gran travesía" que habían pasado entre tanta gente.

Shintaro tomó entre sus manos el sobre que Kido le había encargado en el parque horas antes y le dio un pequeño vistazo a la dirección escrita en el papel, para saber dónde se ubicaba la escuela.

—Bien…No queda muy lejos…Son sólo unas manzanas más delante de nosotros.—Shintaro guardó el papel en su bolsillo y ahora él lideraba el paso de todos por las calles de la ajetreada cuidad de Tokyo.

—Hay muchos puestos de comida por todos lados…—Mientras caminaba, Haruka no podía evitar ver los restaurantes y puestos que había dispersados por todo el lugar. E incluso si no los veía, podía olerlos.

—Concéntrate y la vista al frente, Haruka…—Takane tomó de la barbilla suavemente al Kokonose para que se enfocara en el camino por delante.

—Ah…N-no…—Momo no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, cada tanto habían carteles con ella impresos en las paredes de los edificios, y todos con la noticia de que se había retirado. Lo que puso algo triste a Momo, pero enseguida sintió la mano de alguien tomar la suya, y era nada más y nada menos que Hibiya, que intentaba consolarla.

—Ignora todo eso, anciana, son cosas del momento. Puede que para el día de mañana todos los adolescentes que están obsesionados con la molesta música pop se calmen.—Hbiya sonaba algo molesto, pero para Momo era bastante lindo y extraño que Hibiya se preocupara por ella.

—Bueno, ya casi estamos…—Shintaro señaló un gran…Enorme edificio que tenía una placa de oro, en ella se podía leer: "Colegio privado".

Caminaron un poco más el corto trecho que quedaba y por fin llegaron, unos más cansados que otros.

Al llegar podía verse una reja grande y un portón negro que estaba entreabierto. Entre los barrotes se podían ver a los estudiantes de dicha institución, todos en sus respectivas actividades. Marry dio un brinco de emoción y alegría, y Kano desvió la mirada con una sonrisa que se veía falsa. No pasaron ni 2 minutos antes de que Ayano lo notara y se acercara un poco al rubio.

—¿Shuuya?...—Ayano llamó el nombre del chico en voz baja para que nadie más excepto él y ella lo oyeran.

—Eh…—Kano tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos a su hermana. —No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…—Kano sonrió y le dio un toque en la nariz a la chica con bufanda roja para luego irse.

—Estás raro…—

Unos segundos pasaron y todo el Dan ingresó por el gran portón. Caminaron en línea recta hasta llegar al interior del edificio, que más bien por dentro se parecía a un castillo de los cuentos de fantasía que leen Seto y Marry.

Un hombre de edad media y un traje bastante elegante se acercó con la vista fija en todos los miembros. Y entonces les dirigió la palabra.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?—La voz del hombre sonaba bastante firme, así que Shintaro pudo deducir que se trataba del director de la institución, así que sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se dispuso a hablar con él.

—Nosotros venimos a tomar lugar en esta escuela, gracias a unas becas que nos fueron entregadas hace un tiempo.—Shintaro recibió una mirada cortante del director, pero sacó un poco de su verdadera naturaleza y su antiguo yo regresó para responder la mirada del mismo modo frio.

—Déjeme ver el papel que trae, y si son auténticas dejaremos que se queden y pasen los años de estudio en nuestro colegio.—Al oír esto, Shintaro le dio el papel a aquel hombre que luego de unos minutos de mirar con atención los papeles dentro del sobre, asintió con la cabeza y le dio la aprobación a Shintaro de quedarse con todos los demás.

El hombre que sí resultó ser el director de la escuela les mostró el lugar, y les dio su horario de clases, el cual debían cumplir obligatoriamente. Luego los llevó a una serie de habitaciones que estaban estratégicamente colocadas juntas en un pasillo para que fuera más fácil comunicarse entre ellos.

Y fueron dejados allí. El hombre se marchó y el Mekakushi-Dan quedó por su cuenta para poder organizarse, ya que al día siguiente comenzaban sus clases…

"**Esto definitivamente va a ser agotador…"**

_Please, don't kill me! El ShinKido me gusta y el KanoAya también, pero dudo que vayan a acabar juntos…O tal vez sí…Bueno, no sé.(?)_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡De regreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!**

**El inesperado reencuentro.**

—Oh mierda! —Shintaro se despertó de su sueño de la manera más horrible. Recordando que iba tarde a clases. —¡Momo! ¡Despierta, joder! —Dio un brinco fuera de la cama y se aproximó a la siguiente cama donde dormía Momo, comenzando a zarandearla para hacer que despierte.

—E-eh…Onii-chan…5 minutos…—Momo cubrió su cabeza con la almohada sin notar que Shintaro estaba muerto del susto.

—¡No me hagas esto, no, no!—Con la fuerza sobrehumana que te da la vida para poder salir de tu amada cama un lunes, Shintaro logró sacar de la cama a Momo, cargándola, cosa que ni él, ni la chica de cabellos naranjas con la que compartía habitación se creían aunque estaba sucediendo.

—Waaah! ¡¿Q-q-quien eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!—Momo se soltó de un brinco del agarre de su hermano, y a la velocidad de un rayo corrió de espaldas hasta dar con la pared.

—¡E-eso qué importa! ¡Ve la maldita hora!—Shintaro apuntó al gran reloj rustico que había en la habitación, exaltando a Momo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—7:50—

—¡No te quedes ahí parado, falso Onii-chan!—Momo le dio un gran empuje a Shintaro para que se retirara a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela que se les había entregado el día anterior.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé!—Shintaro estaba cambiándose de ropa lo más rápido que podía, mientras Momo, por su lado, hacía un par de sándwiches algo desprolijos y los dejaba en la mesa para poder ir a cambiarse totalmente.

Y el desastre en el cuarto de los hermanos Kisaragi era más que evidente.

—Eh, Ayano…—Kano miró a su hermana de reojo.

—¿Sí?—Ayano tenía la boca llena de galletas que Kano le había regalado hace unos minutos.

—…¿Quieres que te diga el por qué últimamente he estado tan apegado a ti?...—Las palabras del rubio tenían cierta tensión acumulada.

—Sí, claro…Aunque no es algo molesto, así que es agradable para mí…—La joven castaña le sonrió al chico a su lado, que de inmediato volteó y un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos.

—Q-quiero…P-pedirte un favor…—Kano se puso en frente del camino de Ayano, haciendo que se detenga mientras que tomaba sus manos, y ella soltaba las galletas algo sorprendida.

—¿Y-y qué es?—Apenas ella hizo la pregunta, Kano la empujó un poco, haciendo que retroceda y quedara contra la pared. Y eso cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo. Así que Kano tenía que ser lo más rápido y directo posible.

—N-necesito que…—Él suspiró—Me ayudes con Kido, si sabes a qué me refiero~ —El joven rubio miró divertido la expresión de total sorpresa de la chica en frente de él.

—¿Para eso hiciste todo esto?—Ella rió un poco.

—Sí, bueno…—Kano desvió la mirada y dejó libre a Ayano. —En realidad es eso, y…- —El sonido de unos fuertes pasos a toda velocidad hicieron que guardara silencio. Y en efecto, los causantes del ruido eran los hermanos Kisaragi.

—Eh! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Ya van a dar las 8:00!—Momo se oía desesperada. Y eso también exaltó a los dos hermanos que se miraron el uno al otro y rápidamente tomaron sus cosas. Y así los cuatro corrían una carrera para no ser expulsados el primer día.

Joder, pero que idiotas se ven…

Kido estaba esperando el momento exacto para apagar su música y sigilosamente entrar al salón sin que nadie la viera. Aunque el que se percaten de su presencia ya en sí es difícil.

—¿Dónde estará el cuarteto de irresponsables?—Kido le dirigía su palabra a Seto, quien estaba tomando su lugar respectivo.

—No tengo idea…Pero será mejor que se den prisa…—Ni bien Seto terminó la frase, los susodichos llegaron con sus alientos agitados y los latidos de sus corazones acelerados al mil por segundo.

—L-lo…L-lo logramos…—Shintaro estaba al borde del colapso, tanto que casi se deja caer encima de Ayano, que tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se diera contra el suelo.

—Al fin…—Kano tomó rápidamente su lugar a un lado de Kido. Usando su habilidad para ya no verse agitado.

—Dios, creí que no lo lograríamos…—Momo también tomó su lugar rápidamente y Shintaro y Ayano no tuvieron más opción que quedar juntos, porque si ella se descuidaba, él caería al suelo casi muerto.

Unos minutos pasaron, y al fin el profesor ingresó al aula. Todos hicieron silencio y la clase transcurrió normalmente.

Y ahora…¿Dónde te habrás ido?

En otro salón estaba Hibiya, sentado del lado de la ventana. Todo estaba en silencio. El profesor daba la clase…Pero eso para él era lo de menos. De todas las cosas que podría pensar un chico de 13 años…¿Qué estaría pensando él?...Exacto. Hiyori…Desde el día que se volvieron a ver, algo había cambiado en ella. Él lo sabía muy bien…Que algo le había ocurrido en ese mundo tan extraño y diferente del suyo.

—"Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Hiyori?" …—Esa es la interrogante que él tenía casi siempre…Desde el 16 de Agosto, cuando Haruka había regresado y los poderes de todos habían perdido intensidad…Algo era diferente…

_Flashback_

—Hiyori…N-no sabes cuánto te eché de menos…—El joven chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero algo inesperado pasó…Algo inesperado para él y para todos…Un abrazo.

—…Yo también te eché de menos…Gracias…Gracias por salvarme, Hibiya…—No quería pensar que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, pero era tan irreal…Tanto que ni uno mismo se lo cree a la primera.

_Fin del flashback_

El sonido de la campana del receso era un canto angelical para el resto de los compañeros de Hibiya. Pero cómo él no había hecho más que mirar al cielo tras el cristal de la ventana, le daba igual.

—Debería mirar más de cerca…—Una de las cosas que Hibiya disfrutaba hacer con su poder que había aprendido a controlar con la ayuda de Momo, era concentrarse en mirar el cielo. Activar su poder y perderse en el azul del cielo, que aunque para muchos era molesto y hasta cegador. Para él era una de las pocas cosas en el mundo además de Hiyori que podía llamar "hermosas".

Y en menos de 10 minutos, ya se encontraba de espaldas contra el césped verde del patio de la escuela. Observando el cielo desde su perspectiva. En donde sabía que podía ver su silueta dibujada por su imaginación en completa tranquilidad…Sí…¿Verdad que sí?...

Cuando se desconcentró por un momento y desvió la mirada con su habilidad activada, pudo ver algo que lo llenó de asombro, susto, melancolía y recuerdos.

—Qué de-—Se incorporó en el suelo porque eso que había visto no podía estar equivocado. Tampoco pudo haber visto mal. Es Hibiya de quien estamos hablando…

—Hiyori-…—Rápidamente el moreno se puso de pie y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar en donde por un segundo volvió a ver a su enamorada. No se perdonaría el volver a dejarla ir…

_Flashback_

—Hey, Hibiya…—Hiyori llamó el nombre del chico a su lado y este le respondió con la mirada. —Yo dudo…Que pueda quedarme más contigo…—Los ojos de Hibiya se agrandaron como platos, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio. Sintiendo un dolor punzante en silencio. —Después de lo del tío Kenjirou…Mis padres me dijeron que sin falta debería volver al pueblo…¿Recuerdas ese lugar?—Ella dirigió su mirada a él. Pero lo que vio la dejó completamente quieta.

Sin hacer ningún sonido. Sin esperar que se diera cuenta. Con ese silencio fingido, pero el más fuerte de los dolores dentro. El chico lloraba. Después de todo lo que pasó para poder volver a alcanzarla…¿Esto tenía que suceder?

—…no me dejes…—El hilillo de voz de Hibiya apenas podía oírse con el molesto sonido de las cigarras.

—¿Eh?—Ella ladeó la cabeza algo confundida. Ya que no lo había oído bien.

—¡No me dejes!...¡Ya no quiero que te vayas!...Y aún así…Aunque yo no lo quiera…Se repite…¡Una y otra vez se repite!—Las manos de Hibiya temblaban. Y era cuestión de tiempo para que ese temblor lo consumiera todo. Y los relojes volvieran a esa hora…12:32 de la tarde…Con un calor sofocante…Aunque al parecer será un buen día.

—Es algo que debo hacer…—Ella tomó la mano del chico para intentar calmarlo. —Pero escucha…—Se acercó lentamente hasta el oído de él y le susurró algo que hasta el día de hoy, él sigue creyendo.

—Un día…A esta misma hora…Te prometo que te volveré a ver…—

_Fin del flashback_

—Lo prometiste…Lo prometiste…—Mientras corría, Hibiya se repetía a sí mismo el por qué siguió adelante con la ayuda de Momo…El por qué aún no se ha dado por vencido. Porque ella lo prometió, ¿verdad?

Luego de unos segundos, que para él fueron años…Por fin llegó a su destino. Un pasillo pequeño lleno de casilleros…Y al final del pasillo…¿Será?...Hibiya no quería perder más el tiempo. Por lo que con calma fingida, comenzó su avance hacia adelante. Cómo las dos chicas más importantes de su vida le habían enseñado.

—"Yo creo porque eres tú…Que seguiremos adelante juntos…"—Al final del pasillo sí había una chica. Una chica de la misma estatura de Hibiya. Con el cabello largo y negro…¿Será?...

Y luego de una espera de milenios en el tiempo de Hibiya…La chica volteó. Y estaba igual…O quizás más sorprendida que él.

—¿Hibiya?

—¿Hiyori?

…


	4. Chapter 4

**¡De regreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!**

**No es lo que parece.**

Es extraño pensar que luego de casi un año sin verse, el Mekakushi-Dan se reuniría en el lugar menos esperado. Era una suerte para Hibiya el reencontrarse con Hiyori, y que de pronto las discusiones se volvieran menos frecuentes. Todo era perfecto. No había nada de preocupación con respecto a nadie…¿Verdad?

—¡Hey, Kousuke!—Kano llamaba el nombre de su hermano que se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡A-ahora no!—Seto, por su lado, estaba más preocupado por la pequeña Marry que por él mismo. Y continuó corriendo hasta que Kano lo perdió de vista.

"_E-está bien que te preocupes por tu pareja, pero esto…"_

Una semana había transcurrido desde que el Mekakushi-Dan ingresó a aquel colegio. Todos habían tardado muy poco en acostumbrarse y hacer amistades. Las preocupaciones habían disminuido para todos…Excepto para Seto.

El estar lejos de Marry casi toda la semana no es nada fácil para él. Ya que por la edad que aparenta tiene que ir a un salón distinto de Seto, en un edificio de la escuela distinto también. Eso hace que Seto se preocupe por ella 10 veces más de lo que debería.

—¿P-por qué debe…Ser tan lejos?—Seto se acercaba lentamente al edificio donde la pequeña medusa tomaba sus clases. Pero fue detenido justamente por ella. Que lo tomó por la parte de atrás de la camisa de su uniforme en un intento de llamar su atención.

—¿Seto? ¿Qué se supone que haces?—La voz de la pequeña fue suficiente para que el más alto reaccionara de su cansancio, lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerza, y repitiendo la misma frase de todos los días.

—¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Demasiado!—El chico estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas de alegría, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la albina.

—Y-ya no te preocupes…Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…—Marry estiró su brazo lo que pudo para llegar hasta la cabeza del más alto y acariciarla suavemente.

En eso algo sucedió. Algo que hizo que el castaño recordara que no era el único chico en la vida de la pequeña. Y mucho menos su único amigo ahora que ya puede relacionarse con sus compañeros.

—¡Hey, Marry!—Para la pequeña esa era una voz muy familiar. La voz de uno de sus amigos que había logrado hacer con mucho esfuerzo, venciendo su timidez y miedo.

Ella reaccionó ante el llamado y alzó la cabeza, a la vez que se liberaba con facilidad del posesivo abrazo de Seto, que quedó desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez.

—¡S-sí! ¡Ahora voy!—Ella se quedó algo asustada. Pero se volteó y le dio un corto y veloz último abrazo a Seto para luego irse corriendo.

Y lo siguiente lo dejó casi muerto. Con un nudo en la garganta, y ni el más mínimo coraje para dirigirle la palabra a las personas a la distancia.

Ella era amiga de otro chico. Un chico casi de la misma estatura de Seto. Con el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, que la llevaba cargándola en su espalda a reunirse con otro grupo de personas que esperaban en lo que parecía ser un pequeño almuerzo bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Seto sólo ladeó la cabeza confundido, y asustado al mismo tiempo, se fue a paso rápido del lugar.

—¿S-será que pronto se olvide de mi?...N-no…N-no lo haría…E-ella no es así, yo la conozco…No es así, no es así, no es así…—En voz baja, el castaño trataba de convencerse y dejar atrás las ideas equivocadas mientras caminaba por los pasillos tembloroso, rumbo a su siguiente clase.

"_Sé que no eres así…Quien soy yo para juzgar la decisión que tomes?"_

En un pasillo de otro edificio del colegio, se encontraba Haruka. Traía un montón de bolsas llenas de comida en sus manos, que pensaba compartir con Takane cuando esta despertara. Pero, en medio del camino se encuentra con Kano, quien le hace una seña para que él se acerque. Sin dudarlo, Haruka obedeció y se aproximó a Kano con una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

—Haruka-kun~ Adivina…—Kano le mostró ambos puños cerrados al más alto, y este ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—N-no comprendo…—Haruka se rascaba la mejilla algo avergonzado, a lo que Kano respondió con una risilla.

—Adivina en qué mano está el dulce, y si aciertas, te lo puedes quedar…—La sonrisa gatuna de Kano hizo su aparición, pero al oír la palabra "dulce" Haruka dejó de prestar atención al resto del mundo para concentrarse en su elección.

—Uhmm…D-derecha…—La voz temblorosa de Haruka hizo que Kano se arrepintiera de jugarle una broma, por lo que desactivó su habilidad, y ciertamente, Haruka acertó.

—Bien hecho, Kokonose-kun!—Kano le entregó a Haruka un caramelo bastante extraño con una envoltura rojo brillante.

—Genial…Es enorme…—Haruka se quedó mirando el dulce por unos segundos, pero su concentración se rompió cuando recordó que tenía que llegar con Takane lo más pronto posible, lo cual hizo que diera un brinco del susto.

—Huh? Haru- —Kano ni siquiera pudo dirigirle la palabra, porque él ya había salido corriendo en dirección al salón donde estaba Takane.

En dicho salón, Takane continuaba profundamente dormida, con sus auriculares puestos y recargándose en el pesado libro de historia japonesa que les había dejado el profesor.

—Uh? Takane?...—Haruka se asomó lentamente y notó que aún dormía. Por lo que aguantó una risilla y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para después tomar su puesto y dejar la comida encima.

El de la marca bajo el ojo seguía teniendo esa misma curiosidad sobre el extraño dulce que el rubio le había entregado momentos atrás. Por lo que se dispuso a mirarlo en silencio.

—Y-ya no aguanto la curiosidad…—Haruka se aproximó con mucha velocidad al dulce, tardando menos de un segundo en quitarle la envoltura. —Ahora…—Y rápidamente lo introdujo en su boca. No pasaron ni 10 segundos y el rostro de Haruka se tiñó del más intenso color rojizo que pudiera haber, igual al de las mejillas de Takane cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

Y así Haruka entendió que ese dulce no era un dulce cualquiera, era un dulce super picante que Kano le dio para jugarle una broma. De los ojos del inocente chico comenzaron a brotar lágrimas por el ardor, y él sin saber que hacer, ni fuerzas para despertar a Takane, dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre, a la vez que unos intensos jadeos a la falta de aire.

Unos minutos de agonía para el Kokonose transcurrieron y al fin Takane despertó, encontrándose con la misma escena que había visto tiempo atrás. Y más asustada que nunca, abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa, olvidando que Haruka ya estaba completamente sano.

—¡Ha-Haruka!—Evitando la parálisis como aquel día. Se aproximó hacía él y lo volteó, dejando ver que aún estaba consciente y agutaba sus brazos desesperado, haciendo señales que ella no lograba comprender, hasta que pudo hablar y articular la palabra que buscaba.

—A-agua…T-taka…Takane…—Los jadeos del chico casi no dejaban escuchar sus palabras, y ella tan sólo suspiró y con velocidad alcanzó la botella de agua de su mochila, dándosela al chico para que se calmara.

Haruka bebió ahora más tranquilo, y después de suspirar de alivio se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un veloz beso en los labios, cosa que la dejó completamente anonadada y quieta en su lugar.

—Gracias, Takane…—Haruka le sonrió como siempre…Pero esta vez ni su sonrisa de ángel lo salvaría de lo que le esperaba.

—Haruka…—Takane tomó con su mano el pesado libro de su pupitre, y la piel del chico con ella se erizó notablemente al notar su extremo sonrojo.

—C-calma…Calmate~—Haruka trataba de tranquilizar con una voz temblorosa a su novia. Pero una vez que ella se puso de pie, y lo miró con una expresión enojada que asustaría hasta al más valiente, él se echó a correr por los pasillos, seguido por ella que estaba dispuesta a darle su mejor golpe justo en la cabeza.

"_¡De esta no te salvas, idiota!"_

Marry estaba preocupada por Seto, no lo había visto desde el almuerzo, por lo que algo asustada recorría la gran escuela en busca de su compañero.

Los pasos de Marry eran pequeños, y hacían eco en los vacíos pasillos de la escuela. Hasta que en un salón que estaba cubierto por los colores del atardecer, ella logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Seto estaba completamente estático, mirando hacia la ventana y sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el salón vacío y solitario.

—Seto…—Marry entró corriendo a gran velocidad a lanzarse contra el solitario joven del salón en un cálido abrazó que sorprendió notablemente al moreno.

—Eh…Marry…—Seto rodeó con sus brazos a la pequeña que temblaba.

—Lo siento…Lo siento…N-no debí ser mala contigo y dejarte así…—Ella se oía asustada, y para el chico eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ella. Un sincero sentimiento se apoderó de él, y con todo el valor de un chico valiente, pudo hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer. Un beso. Aunque no muy largo, fue el más sincero que él haya podido darle a ella.

—Está bien…—La sonrisa de Seto rápidamente logró confortar a Marry…Y ellos pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron juntos. Ese era el mejor regalo para ambos, eso era algo que nadie podía dudar.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡De regreso a clases, Mekakushi-Dan!**

**La "estrategia secreta".**

Como todos ya sabemos, los héroes siempre tienen un as bajo la manga. Algo que les ayude a cumplir con su misión en momentos de necesidad. Pero, a la vez sabemos que los héroes con súper fuerza, velocidad de la luz, y que pueden volar son sólo personajes ficticios. Personajes que todo el Mekakushi-Dan siempre admiró, porque para su suerte, había una heroína entre ellos. Una sin súper poderes. Pero tenía el poder de ayudar a otros y sacarles sonrisas. Y para ellos, eso era suficiente como para considerarla una heroína.

Pero, esta heroína tuvo su hora de descanso. Hoy tomaría de nuevo su rol para ayudar a una de las personas que más aprecia en este mundo. Uno de sus hermanos menores. ¿Y con qué? Es una larga historia.

"_Teñidos del más loco rojo empezaremos. Incluso si sólo jugamos a ser héroes."_

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Shuuya…Tienes que prestar mucha atención a Tsubomi, sólo para saber qué es lo que le gusta. Pero…—Ayano levantó su dedo frente a Kano en forma de advertencia. —Tienes que ser lo más sincero que puedas. Si en verdad la quieres a tu lado, no debes mentirle.

—S-sí…—El joven rubio tragó saliva con una expresión nerviosa. En primera porque sabía que no podía usar su poder en el resto del plan, y segundo, porque era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que veía a Ayano fruncir el entrecejo.

Y así ambos comenzaron un plan. Uno que en sus mentes era infalible. Lo que molestaba un poco era que tenían que fingir salir juntos, como si fueran una pareja.

"_Esta será la última vez que mienta frente a ti, lo juro, Tsubomi…"_

—Vamos, Shintaro…Tú puedes…—Era de noche en la escuela. Kido estaba sentada cerca de la fuente, como siempre, traía sus audífonos puestos. Shintaro no podía evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía de ese modo. Pero en estos casos era lo de menos. Suspiró y comenzó su caminata hacia la chica de cabello verde que estaba sentada en una solitaria banca. Como si no esperara que nadie la encontrara. Pero, en la ausencia de Ayano, Kido animaba a Shintaro, pero claro, debido a su vergüenza, evitando que alguien los viera.

Al estar a unos pocos metros de ella. Shintaro apresuró el paso. Y ella, al oír sus pasos, subió la vista. Y ambos se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Kido estaban de rojo. Pero extrañamente, Shintaro sí podía verla.

—S-shintaro…—Ella se quitó sus audífonos velozmente, quedando con sus rojizos ojos justo en vista a los de Shintaro. Aunque ella sabía que no se veía amenazante como siempre, ni tampoco podía poner su típica mirada muerta porque Shintaro ya no se asustaba de ella en absoluto.

—Kido…Yo…V-vine a verte y…A pedirte algo…De suma importancia—El azabache tomó asiento junto a ella. Pero Kido seguía tan sorprendida que hasta temblaba. Sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarse de él.

—C-como es que tú…—Kido volteó su cabeza a verlo completamente asustada.

—No lo sé…—Shintaro bajó la vista.

—Shintaro…—Kido dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y este ni se inmutó.

—¿Sí?—Shintaro respondió con total naturalidad mientras jugaba con sus dedos en un intento de relajar sus nervios por lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

—Supongo que ya no debo ser una chica invisible…Te has acostumbrado a mí y ahora puedes verme, sin importar mi habilidad…—Ella desvió la vista y su intranquilidad disminuyó poco a poco.

—Nunca fuiste invisible…Y es normal, hay cosas que simplemente no queremos mostrar…—Kido interrumpió a Shintaro y subió un poco las mangas de su jersey, dejando ver marcas, que eran cortes que él mismo se hizo en los días de arrepentimiento.

—Como esto, ¿verdad?—Otra vez los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el silencio inundó el pequeño parque.

—Sí, cómo eso…—Shintaro suspiró y tomó la mano de Kido, quien sólo se limitó a guardar silencio con tranquilidad de saber que él estaba con ella.

Quién lo diría…Kido y Shintaro para todos los miembros de la base, eran simples amigos, pero sólo ellos sabían que iba a más que simples amigos, pero no como una relación. Unos simples amigos muy cercanos, que tenían gustos parecidos…Iba más allá de sólo la música y los videojuegos. Disfrutaban el tiempo que podían pasar charlando. Y debido a sus personalidades, ellos encajaban bastante bien. Quizás es por ello que Kido comenzó a tomarle cariño a Shintaro. Y Shintaro a ella. Por eso él pensaba que podía pedirle sólo a ella este favor. Un favor que lo haría feliz. Tanto a él cómo a ella. Sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo. Se quedaron así como estaban por unos minutos más.

"_Este quizás sea el mayor favor que pueda pedirle a alguien…Y sólo con ella me atrevería a pedir tal cosa."_

Kano por su lado, pensaba muy bien lo que haría el día de mañana. Sábado. No había escuela ni actividades de clubes. Por lo tanto tendría todo un día para disfrutarlo junto con Kido y los demás. También tenía en mente cómo disimularlo todo sin su máscara.

—Tsubomi…—Mientras subía las escaleras del edificio de los dormitorios rumbo a la azotea. Kano miraba por la ventana mientras meditaba sobre su relación con ella. Y a la vez su relación con Ayano. —Es cierto que Ayano me gustaba…Pero Tsubomi es quien se ganó mi corazón definitvamente…—Él sabía que podía fingir con su aspecto. Pero no con sus sentimientos. No podía fingir amar a Ayano, sabiendo que es Kido a quien él ama de verdad. Ni tampoco podía dejar a Ayano así como si nada, sin decirle que durante su infancia, ella era la única chica para él.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—Al llegar a la azotea, Kano se recostó en el piso, con la vista fija en el oscuro cielo de la noche, y las estrellas que se veían más brillantes que cualquier otra noche que él haya pasado fuera de casa. —Seguir el plan de Ayano quizás sea la solución…Después de todo ella jamás me ha mentido…Jamás…—Kano cerró sus ojos, y se quedó en completo silencio…Hasta que una voz parecida a la suya le habló. Sólo que esta era algo más grave, más seria. Pero de todos modos se oía burlona.

—Con que nunca te ha mentido. ¿No?—Un "segundo" Kano apareció a su lado. Sólo que su ropa estaba invertida. Era su chaqueta, blanca y con aquellos adornos a cada lado de su cabeza pintados de negro. Cabello blanco. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, que casi parecía no poder borrarse y lo más extraño. Escamas cómo las de una serpiente al lado izquierdo de su rostro, justo en la mejilla.

—¿Eh?—Kano se incorporó, y con gran sorpresa, vio a su otro yo de pies a cabeza. Este sólo le sonreía burlonamente.

—Seguro te preguntas quién soy yo…—Antes de que Kano pudiera articular palabra. Este segundo yo interrumpió, dejándolo helado. —Yo soy tu poder…Ese poder que la reina te ha otorgado…Entiendo que trataron de deshacerse de mí, y de los otros también, creyendo que es lo mejor…Pero, la amenaza de la serpiente aún no acaba.—Esas palabras simplemente lo asustaron, y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, sintiendo un gran vacío porque todos aquellos esfuerzos no valieron la pena.

—¿D-de qué hablas?—Kano temblaba, y su cuerpo no respondía. No podía moverse.

—Me refiero a la reina…La actual no puede poseer la serpiente reina. Con su corta edad y fuerza jamás podría mantener el Daze en condiciones. —Kano parpadeó varias veces aún sorprendido. —A lo que me refiero es a que nuestro mundo se está cayendo a pedazos…Necesitamos de alguien más. Alguien que tenga conocimiento suficiente sobre ese mundo, y sobre nosotros. Pero, desgraciadamente, la actual reina no es la persona adecuada para tal necesidad—El albino deshizo al fin su sonrisa y habló esta vez en un tono neutral. —Necesitamos de la serpiente de "Conectar las miradas" o "Grabar las miradas". Cualquiera de ellos nos sirve. Saben más que todos ustedes ya que han estado bastante tiempo con aquella serpiente y con la reina. Que les explicó lo necesario para estos casos.—Un gran dolor punzante se dio en el pecho del rubio. Y una gran luz roja lo cegó, a la vez dejándolo inconsciente.

"_Shintaro-kun…Ayano…Ustedes no harán lo que pide, ¿verdad?"_

—Kido…Quiero que…Me ayudes…A que Ayano sea mi pareja…—Shintaro estaba más que nervioso al hacer esa petición. Pero Kido sonrió cálidamente y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—No hay problema…Además a Ayano-nee también le gustas. Puedo ayudarte con ciertas cosas. Pero a la hora de la confesión, estarás solo—El sólo saber que Kido le ayudaría era música para los oídos de Shintaro.

—Se hace tarde. Mañana iniciaremos nuestro plan, Kido…—Shintaro se levantó y le extendió la mano a ella para que se pusiera de pie.

—Gracias…—Ella tomó su mano y se fueron juntos a descansar, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa, cada quien en sus habitaciones.

"_Mañana seguramente, todo será mejor…"_

Cuando despertó, Kano estaba en su cuarto, tenía la respiración agitada, y las gotas frías de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

—A-ayano…Shintaro…—Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir ansiedad cómo en esos momentos. Pensaba que otra vez, el Mekakushi-Dan se separaría, y tendrían que sufrir otra vez. Por lo mismo. Pero también pensaba que todo estaría bien, en el fondo…

"_El día de mañana, seguramente podremos cumplir aquellos sueños. Estoy seguro…"_


End file.
